User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:04, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Yus I like Pokemon alot I have most of the games including X and Y. Btw which one are you buying Omega Ruby or Alpha Sapphire?[[User:Yuurei Dark|'Darky']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Punishment!']]) 15:05, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh, thank you :P How ya doin'? xD [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 15:09, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Can i please make my own Lisanna and Levy? How would it be diffrent from canon? Well, sorry if this is bad. In the fighting festival arc, instead of Natsu beating Laxus, Laxus took over the guild and Makarov died. As soon as he became guild master, he kicked out all the "weak''. The edolas arc didn't happen yet though. Well in my version, the fighting festival arc is after the edolas arc. When Natsu stood up to Laxus when he was kicking members out, Laxus killed him by hitting him with his Secret Art when Natsu was already weak. The emebers he did kick out are Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Lisanna and all the other characters like Macao and Max. In turn Jet and Droy unfortunetly fell into the same fate as Natsu. Gildarts didn't stop him because he was away on a ten year job in another country so he had no way in hearing teh news. Why wouldn't Mirajane and Erza stand up for Lisanna and the others? They knew if they did so, Laxus would kill members like Lucy and Lisanna. Laxus told them so as well. So Fairy Tail became the exact opposite of what it once was. Even though their strength had increased drastically, it was a guild of misery. Lisanna and Levy knew they had to save their guild but they weren't even in the same level as Laxus. So they headed out on a long journey to become stronger and save their guild. Oh and can i make my character Amara Hirose, a Eternano Dragon Slayer. She can basically consume the eternano inside a mage. Her roar and other basic spells consist of her using raw energy. ~~Wendy41989651~~'' AdventRequiem (talk) 16:24, November 16, 2014 (UTC)Yes, I play visual novels like Grisaia no Kajitsu, etc. My favorite route has to be Amane Route though the anime seems to be compiling every route events altogether into 12 episodes I'm guessing, but yeah. There isn't much to expect from the anime, but probably the addition of Yuuji's VA which was never shown in the visual novel. It has some summoning, but that is more of ultimate technique. Let me explain: The magic truly focuses around the stances and styles of the caster to manipulate the magical energy they were given. Example: Rare's 7th Stance - The user bends their body in an inhuman-like manner to unleash a devestating whip of energy. The summoming of one of the beasts is more like a super move Datum users. Although they can use it from day one of learning and aquiring their magic and have the ability to use it at any time, the beasts gain their power from the amount of concentration and magical energy put into summoning them (with the exception of Infernus). Datum users prefer to leave that as a last resort or a I have to win no matter what type of deal. Because the magic was given by these creatures to humans, the wizards who are born with the magic are also given insight teaching them many things, one of them being use your own skill before you use the power of the beasts. I get so jealous. >w< (P.S: I hope you're not mad at me.) Anyone who is reading this, or like... talking with Giselle, yes I do admit I GET SO JEALOUS!! And I would like to say that I love you Giselle. And I hope people know that you loves me too. <>w<> Plus, I do know this was probably a jealous spree of mine, but I can't help myself you know? I love you Giselle, I hope your not angry. :P Also, anyone whom flirts with Giselle... You stahp that. That is not allowed. '<>n<> And I mean'', '''not allowed. ''The Slave~'' [[Message Wall:The Maid Princess Lucy|'' ~ talk ]] 18:28, November 16, 2014 (UTC) '''ALSO THIS MESSAGE IS FOR PEOPLE WHOM LEAVE MESSAGES TO GISELLE.' Well I'd rather keep Lucia there unless the list fills up to capacity, then move her....well, that's what I was planning to say. BUT, I see the list has filled up. So yea, I suppose she should be removed from the official list. Always liked that character, but oh well, Zara's been inactive for a long while and we've gotten a lot of new users. Sorry for the late reply. BTW, did you ever make that Etherano rifle you told me about? I was gonna ask if I could use it for a character. 19:12:32 Sun Remember that guild you told me you could help me on the Brave Seraph guild? I could make a guild but if you add a member to it :3. I know you only RP with Aha and all but you don't have to RP if you say no its fine. Also any name suggestions? It'll be independent guild[[User:Yuurei Dark|'Darky']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Punishment!']]) 21:56, November 16, 2014 (UTC) AdventRequiem (talk) 23:19, November 16, 2014 (UTC)Is it fine if I can give Meredy's hometown a name, because it after all doesn't have name of its own even in the canon story of Fairy Tail. ;/ I'm done. My 3ds broke down, my games have all died, I've lost all of my data for my other formats and I'm already tight on money. I can't deal anymore. Have fun playing ORAS. Hope you enjoy. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 00:43, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh and also can I make a Clockwork Being I know it says its only your use but I saw another user use it and uhh I got curious. It won't hurt my feelings if you say no its fine! [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Darky']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Punishment!']]) 00:52, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks man. Also, my 3ds is old - like I told Aha. All my games are fried because they are old too. It is a pain to get new ones and I'm tight on money. Also, I need it for other things. Thus, I have given up at this point because I have way too many headaches to deal with. Me getting ORAS is moot at this point. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 14:02, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Editor Hey its me, you archived your last set of messages, so I just made a new one. Thanks for the explanation on the Source editor but I still son't knwo my way around it. For example in this link, I managed to figure out haw to add the characters name, but that was it. I still prefer to use the Visual editor, it's simply a hell of a lot easier. He is the link, look at the tabel on the page, then hit edit and you should understand my confusion. http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Legion. Thanks, and I still don't really get the source editor. Is there some kind of video or instruction page on how to use the Source editor, if so could you send me a link please and thanks. The Otaku Highlord 00:00, November 18, 2014 (UTC) One other thing, I added the switch option for the character in the following link http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cain_Vladimir. I can't figure out how to get the different switches, if that is what you would call them, but they say and and manga, when they should say Normal and True Form. could you tell me what I screwed up, of if you could fix it for me and show me what you did would also work for me. PS, after adding the switches to this characters infobox it turned the editor page from Visual to Source editor. Thanks. The Otaku Highlord 00:05, November 18, 2014 (UTC) I don't have to ask you permission for a storyline of Fairy Tail where the fairy tail guild is greatly involved do i? If i do, i changed the story. Okay so Makarov died and Laxus became master. Laxus still killed Natsu but this was accidently. He didn't mean to push it that much but he got out of control and killed Natsu. Laxus felt horrible for what he did so he let himself be arrested by the magic council. Fairy Tail became broken without a leader. One day, a man showed up. He coversed with the members and quickly became friends with them. He showed excellent leadership qualities and was very fair. As soon as he became a member, everybody voted him to be master. Everything seemed fine for a while but then his true side showed. He was crueller than Laxus or Jiema. He wanted more than just power. The 'fallen ones', people kicked out of Fairy Tail by Laxus, mainly Levy and Lisanna, didn't hear about Natsu's death or about the new master at all so they trained hoping to beat Laxus and win Fairy Tail back. Oh and Wendy didn't get kicked out because Wendy's magic seemed valuabe. Along with Levy and Lisanna, Lucy also became part of the team. ~Wendy4198951~ Yay for everything! [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Darky']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Punishment!']]) 19:28, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm we could do it either on my or your sandbox or just post it there and start working I suppose...[[User:Yuurei Dark|'Darky']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Punishment!']]) 21:16, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey Perchan-sama, I'm a new member of Fairy Tail Fanon Wikia, and I actually would like to make my OC as a holder-type mage who uses magical music insturments and silver celestial spirit keys, is it okay to do that? Or I was supposed to do a basic magic for my mages -I'm Dean. :) RE: Datum Magic (Sorry if I'm getting annoying...) Subspecies magic? Fair enough. Although the story/lore of my magic might break the "created by wizards", "unique to a user" and the fact that is was never a "common magic"... I hope that doesn't matter because then I'll make it a subspecies magic. Oh! I have two questions! 1. Where should I make my new page? (a link to somewhere would be greatly appreciated) 2. Is there a way to recover the information on a deleted page? (I still have the link to the page) Godrarea (talk) 20:00, November 19, 2014 (UTC)Godrarea 'Kay so where do we start? Introduction? [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Darky']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Punishment!']]) 23:10, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm back--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 06:19, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Wow, thanks for the quick reply... If you don't mind, I would like to ask about who is the admin in charge for a character's storyline, Thanks for your help DEAN, Are We Out Of The Woods? (talk) 10:23, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Heyo Per. It's-a me! HB! I come here today to ask for help with a certain… Lost Magic idea. Y'see I have played Fate for *inserttimehere* and have gotten through all dem routes. And one story, Unlimited Blade Works, granted me an idea that the movie did not. A Body of Swords. Say an advance form of Sword Magic that, instead of actual swords, the body becomes a body of swords. Not LITERALLY swords in the body, not entirely. Think of like the outside effects, like the swords knitting wounds, the body being hard as steel, and being capable of pulling swords out of your flesh. FUN STUFF! I'll explain more thoroughly but that's the gist of it. Same goes for the name. Tho Body of Swords can be another name. Just tell me about any do's and don'ts if any. So yeah. Thanks in advance. --Highestbounty123 (talk) 11:06, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Have some harsh times at university, but it's great. Think of some re-writing or adding something new to my articles, so I will use some new ideas of mine [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 11:10, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Yea, same, but we move on. Lot of people have come and gone here. And thanks. Looks good, I'll try to do it justice. Is it fine that make a rifle that has an interchangeable capacity to fire physical bullets (I want to use magical explosive shells for storytelling purposes, you know, good old theatrics)? 14:52:59 Thu Thanks, pal! Oh, and I got Smash today! I AM SMASHING MY WAY TO VICTORY! Highestbounty123 (talk) 18:12, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi Sweetie~~ It's me, your love. How're you? I never talked with you in so long. I miss you. ;w; "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 18:34, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Per, I have some unusual question about Slayer Magic. How do you think, it is possible to one person be a Demon Slayer & a Devil Slayer at the same time? Don't think, that I gonna do this crazy idea become reality, it's just my interest and some theory about similar magic. [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 19:23, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi, sorry if i've been disturbing you lately but i tried making my template but i don't know what happened. Could you please help me with it? My template . ~~Wendy41989651~~ Forever And Always Here Hey Pearl~~ , I would like to ask for your approval about my 'Fire Goddess Magic' it's a form of lost magic, and yes, I know I can't add it to my character just yet, so, I would just like to discuss with you bout it, that Under.Wood fellow looks like started to get angry with me. LOL And here is it, Fire Goddess Magic : Advantage / Ability : *Allow the user to levitate (Float on air) *Absolute defense against fire (I could walk on fire, immune to BASIC FIRE MAGIC) *The damage taken by Fire Dragon-Slayer or God is reduced by half. Disadvantage : *Does not protect me from other element such as Water, Wind, Earth , etc. *Only 2 Offensive abilities, the other is only Support and Defensive *If used for too long, you will got possessed by Fire Devil and to gain back your conscience, someone has to beat you Well, that's it.. Leave a message here --> Forever And Always (talk) 15:35, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I see. And why it's sadly? [[User:dragon742|'The Mighty Rago~']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 15:50, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi My loves~ Are you going to be on tonight? Because I want to talk with you tonight, so message me back please. "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 17:52, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Awesome, talk to you then Giselle <3 "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 20:07, November 21, 2014 (UTC) A bit of a newbie question... Is the Template: Magic Article a code that will format the page or just a format I have to follow??? 23:06, November 21, 2014 (UTC)Godrarea Hello! I commands you to get onto chatango! Now~! :3 Mmph~ "You Said I Make you smile" ~Shiny Eevee Talk 02:37, November 22, 2014 (UTC)